You've Been Struck By A Smooth Criminal
by BarbieBitchy
Summary: Moi, Santana Lopez, fille la plus sexy du lycée et Capitaine des Cheerios. J'ai tout pour moi , le physique , l'intelligence et avouons-le , la plus belle voix du Glee club. Je parais invincible et sans coeur, mais seulement il y a ce Warbler. Il est ma seule faiblesse.
1. Chapter 1

**Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction. Enfin, pas si nouvelle que ça puisque j'ai commencé à l'écrire il y a plus d'un an. **

**En retombant dessus, j'ai eu envie de la continuer. **

**Pairings: Sebtana (Santana et Sebastian) et éventuellement Brittana (Brittany et Santana)**

**Prologue: **

**Moi, Santana Lopez, fille la plus sexy du lycée et Capitaine des Cheerios. J'ai tout pour moi , le physique , l'intelligence et avouons-le , la plus belle voix du Glee club.**

**Depuis que Finn a plaqué ses études pour rentrer dans l'armée, Rachel a quitté les New Direction sans prévenir. Elle était folle de rage et de tristesse et depuis ce jour nous n'avons aucune nouvelle d'elle .**

**Mais j'ai quand même Quinn et Brittany , mes deux meilleures amies qui me soutiennent dans toutes les situations.**

**Je parais invincible et sans coeur, mais seulement il y a ce Warbler.**

**Il est ma seule faiblesse.**

**Aide à la compréhension : l'histoire se passe durant la troisième saison. **

**Comme toujours, Glee appartient à RIB et à la fox. **

**Je poste ce texte dans l'unique but de faire plaisir à mes éventuels lecteurs. Je ne tire aucun profit en postant cette fanfiction. **

**J'espère que vous apprécierez et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, gentille ou méchante, j'accepte la critique lorsqu'elle est fondée. **

* * *

(Flashback)

On était là, planté comme des cons devant monsieur Shuester. On savait que Finn partait à l'armée et je salue d'ici son courage. On savait que Rachel était mentalement faible. Mais pourquoi a t-elle quitté le glee club ?

A vrai dire, je ne me suis jamais vraiment bien entendue avec elle, ses manières de se croire supérieur aux autres, sa voix haut perchée qui me donnait envie de la buter quand elle parlait et surtout sa façon très mémère de s'habiller.

Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour mais elle me manquait . Elle ne venait plus en cours, ne répondait plus aux SMS. Boule disco (c'est-à-dire Jacob) disait même qu'elle s'était suicidée. Ce mec est stupide mais à un point inimaginable.

A plus que quelques semaines des régionales, on devait vite trouver de nouveaux numéros, avec de nouveaux solistes. Will Shuester nous dit qu'il les choissirait lui-même. Tout le monde espérait entendre son nom sortir de la bouche de notre professeur .

(Fin du flash back)

La cloche anonçant la fin des cours venait de retentir , je rassemblais mes affaires d'Italien. Mademoiselle Holiday nous salua et Brittany et moi quittions tranquillement la salle.

- Santana, tu sais, j'ai rencontré un mec. C'est Artie. Je l'aime et on est en couple. Toi, je t'aime bien mais en amitié, c'est pas pareil et puis, les filles c'est pas mon truc. J'aime bien te faire des bisous et tu reste ma licorne, mais voilà quoi, me dit Brittany en me fixant dans les yeux .

Je lui fis signe que ce n'était pas grave mais au fond de moi, j'étais profondement déçue. Brittany est la première personne que j'aime de cette façon. Je vais être la risée de McKinley si je ne me dégotte pas une nana au plus vite. Ou même un mec , populaire de préférence, je m'en fiche de l'aimer ou non. C'est juste pour ma réputation et pour rendre Brittany jalouse.

Nous nous dirigions vers la salle de réunion du Glee club.

À mon entrée , tout le monde m'applaudit . C'etait donc moi la nouvelle soliste du Glee club.

- Aux régionales, nous devons à nouveau affronter les Warblers et les Oral Intensity , annonça Monsieur Shuester à l'assemblé .

- Génial, j'adore les chalenges , répondai-je heureuse.

Les jours suivants, les répétitions devenaient de plus en plus intenses . Ma côte de popularité remontait mais j'étais toujours aussi seule .

Il me fallait plus, il me fallait quelqu'un à aimer et vite.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le deuxième chapitre.**

**Et voila le récapitulatif :**

**Pairings: Sebtana (Santana et Sebastian) et éventuellement Brittana (Brittany et Santana)**

**Résumé: **

**Moi, Santana Lopez, fille la plus sexy du lycée et Capitaine des Cheerios. J'ai tout pour moi , le physique , l'intelligence et avouons-le , la plus belle voix du Glee club.**

**Depuis que Finn a plaqué ses études pour rentrer dans l'armée, Rachel a quitté les New Direction sans prévenir. Elle était folle de rage et de tristesse et depuis ce jour nous n'avons aucune nouvelle d'elle .**

**Mais j'ai quand même Quinn et Brittany , mes deux meilleures amies qui me soutiennent dans toutes les situations.**

**Je parais invincible et sans coeur, mais seulement il y a ce Warbler.**

**Il est ma seule faiblesse.**

**Aide à la compréhension : l'histoire se passe durant la troisième saison. **

**Comme toujours, Glee appartient à RIB et à la fox. **

**Je poste ce texte dans l'unique but de faire plaisir à mes éventuels lecteurs. Je ne tire aucun profit en postant cette fanfiction. **

**J'espère que vous apprécierez et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, gentille ou méchante, j'accepte la critique lorsqu'elle est fondée. **

* * *

(Le jour des Régionales)

- Donc , les enfants , on a un duo Santana et Blaine , une chanson de groupe avec Artie et Tina en lead et on termine par un solo de Santana , nous dit monsieur Shuester tendu comme jamais.

- Monsieur Shuester , vous êtes tendu comme un string , dis-je en rigolant .

Je connais mes chansons par coeur et je prend plus de plaisir à venir au Glee club depuis que Rachel n'est plus notre soliste attitrée . Je pense sincèrement que le reste du groupe est du même avis que moi. On passe encore les derniers . Ça m'énerve mais voyons le coté positif, tout le monde à l'air plus zen que les années précédentes et Sue n'a pas encore donné notre liste .

Le jury est composé de parfaits inconnus , on est au moins sûr cette fois-ci qu'il n'y aura pas de corruption.

Oral Intensity passe en premier et comme chaque année, ils nous pondent un truc bien à chier.

Puis, c'était au tour des Warblers d'entrer en scène. Blaine salua ses anciens amis qui lui manquaient beaucoup avec un petit sourire triste. Ils ont d'abord chanté une chanson sans grand intérêt. Puis une deuxième beaucoup mieux. Et une troisième vraiment géniale. C'est fou comme leur nouveau soliste peut être canon. Il est grand, brun avec les cheveux très bien coiffés, pas comme Blaine qui se renverse le pot de gel sur la tête tous les matins, mince. Son uniforme lui est très sayant.

Je crois que je vais tomber amoureuse, pas le temps, c'est à notre tour de chanter.

Pendant toute ma prestation, le beau Wabler ne cessait de me regarder avec un petit sourire en coin qui avait tout son charme.

J'en étais perturbée, je su à ce moment que c'était l'homme dont j'avais besoin.

Il y a bien évidemment une pause pour que le jury délibère. C'était l'occasion rêvée de parler à ce bel inconnu.

Je me glissai discrètement dans la loge des Warblers. Il était là, parmi eux, il était idolâtré, il me faisait envie, dans plusieurs sens du terme.

Il me vit, il s'approcha de moi, me serra la main :

- Sebastian Smythe , enchanté.

- Santana Lopez , dis-je en lui souriant . T'es super sexy tu sais , rajoutais-je sans aucun complexe.

- Et toi, t'es une pure bombe, me répondit-il au tac au tac.

- Je sais. Ca te dirais une soirée à deux ? Lui proposais-je.

- Bien sur , si tu veux . Mais c'est sans espoir, Chérie, je suis gay, me répondit-il en riant.

- Moi aussi , avant j'étais lesbienne , lui répondis-je sans me démonter . Tu es un peu la raison sur le faite que je sois bi maintenant .

Il rit et me prit la main .

- Il va falloir me convaincre et être à la hauteur si tu veux avoir une chance de sortir avec moi, me dit-il sur un air nonchalant.

- Santana Lopez n'a peur d'absolument rien . Et j'aime les défis .

- Bien , tout d'abord, c'est évident que c'est ton groupe qui va gagner.

Devant mon regard interrogateur il m'expliqua :

- Chanter dans une chorale de garçon n'est pas toujours bien vu si tu vois ce que je veux dire, chuchota t-il en riant. Enfin bref , dit-il un peu plus haut, je veux qu'à l'annonce des résultats, tu ailles voir les juges et que tu leur dises que les Wablers doivent aller aux Nationales.

- Qu'est-ce j'y gagne ? Demandai-je, suspecte

- Eh bien, me dit-il en me caressant le bras, tu pourrais éventuellement me gagner,moi.

Je sortis de la loge, le jury nous avait convoqué pour les résultats.

- Les troisièmes sont ... Oral Intesity , dit la première juge en donnant le trophé à leur soliste .

- Et les premiers sont ... THE NEW DIRECTIONS , dit le second juge en me refilant le trophé.

Le troisième juge donna un autre trophé à Sebastian

- Pardonnez-moi, puis-je déclarer quelque chose ? Dis-je tout sourire .

L'étrange juge aussa les épaules et aquiesca d'un mouvement de tête .

Je respirai un grand coup et hurlais-je :

- LES WARBLERS MERITENT PLUS LEUR PLACE EN NATIONALE QUE NOUS !

Un raffut énorme se fit entendre dans la salle . Blaine et Kurt applaudirent un peu déboussolés . Le reste de New Direction me regardait bouche bée .

La juge haussa une deuxième fois les épaules et dit :

- Très bien, si vous le dites.

À la sortie, Sebastian me rejoignit :

- Merci beaucoup Santana , tu as été parfaite. Maintenant je voudrais que tu casses le couple que forme Blaine et Kurt.


End file.
